


Hi there!

by Segajr15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maribat Fluff Week, Multi, Not canon to my other one, Small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segajr15/pseuds/Segajr15
Summary: What else is new, we are thriving in this fandom.*When you're late to the Maribat fluff week but you don't really care so*I used this to help me with https://www.talkinfrench.com/how-to-read-a-french-menu/ the dinner scene. Because I'm going to be as accurate as god damn possible! Every single meal I have stated is real and can be eaten. These characters aren't mine!





	Hi there!

Mariette couldn't wait for tonight! It's been months since she and Adrien got to catch up. Looking through her closet, she couldn't decide between her cardigan and favorite blazer. Both were in the same navy blue that matched well with her outfit.

Placing both jackets on her bed, Marinette compensated which would look best for the white tank top, watermarked with "I survived Gotham." Walked around her old room, Marinette looked back at the tan shorts under the tank top.

Making her way back to bed, Marinette grabbed her phone from the end table. Sending a text to Adrien if they could color coordinate together.

Mari-Bear <3: I don't know what to pick for my outfit, whats your main color?

Adrikins: uhhhhh

Adrikins: I think it's blue???

The last time Adrien questioned what color it was, he wore hot pink shorts to a stakeout. "But Mari, I said it was red!" Marinette didn't trust his wardrobe again. Never again. If he dressed in hot pink shorts with a yellow shirt again, Marinette was going to have words with him. Maybe throw hands. Both.

Mari-Bear <3: Photo.

Adrikins sent a photo.

It was a relatively nice outfit. On the model figure, it complimented all his looks, even brought out the colors of his eyes. "A bluish-green?" Talking out loud, or mumbling help her spin ideas out even if it annoyed Damian to no end. "A mesh, with green and blues."

Marinette kept mumbling to her self, then suddenly an idea hit her. She threw her phone at her bed and went straight to her closet. Pulling out an old jacket full of meshed blues.

Marinette didn't like how it never went with any of her other clothes, often forgetting it in the back of the closet. With the chilly night and perfect color combo, it was the clear winner from her other choices.

Hoping in the shower, she cleaned herself up. Humming lightly to "Ugly heart by G.R.L". That song was still stuck in her head after so many years. It meant so much to both of them. It was the first time since the defeat of Hawkmoth that they enjoyed being teens again.

Granted they were 18, but that didn't put a damper on their mood one bit. After Chloe moved to New York with her mother, she sent the lastest pop songs that circulated the radio. That song immediately caught Adrien's attention. "We should dance to this Mari!"

Marinette was video calling from Gotham, on a visit to spend time with Damian and his family. "What? Why?" Searching up the lyrics to the song, Marinette let Adrien beg. "And before you say 'Let's put it on youtube.' Let me remind you, that last time, I got recognized all over Paris."

The first-ever dance/singing video they did it to was Indila love story. Marinette had a black mesh on with Ladybug inspired shirt that went to her upper thighs. Adrien had a leather jacket and black pants on.

They didn't even notice they were being recorded by Alya. It blew up once people recognized who were dancing, a lot of theories started popping up if it was their love story. Dancing had been an outlet for both of them.

That 1) wasn't dangerous.

2) helped the itch of staying still for too long.

Adrien was the one to answer questions via Instagram live. Saying it was the love story of Ladybug and Chat Noir. True but no one knew that they were the real Ladybug and Chat Noir. Giving back the Miraculous and Kwami's to Master Fu was the hardest decision for either party.

Stepping out of the shower, Marinette dried off her body and patted her hair down. "You're not my sunshine anymore!" Singing off-key and spinning around in a circle, striking a pose. Marinette giggled and wrapped the towel around her body.

Taking her hairbrush with her, she stepped out of the bathroom. Marinette went to her dresser and took out undergarments. Damian shifted in his place on Marinette's bed next to her laid out Clothes.

Marinette looked at her... Well, she didn't know what Damian was to her. At first, he was insufferable to be around, but then he let her in and they've changed since. Her patience growing and his temper lowering.

They started to balance each other out. Marinette hoped that she wouldn't have to be the one to confess first. It was hard enough on Luka and Adrien, but then again. They weren't Damian, not by a landslide.

Checking her phone, Marinette checked the time. "22:30 Perfect timing." Putting it back down, Marinette grabbed her clothes and undergarment and headed back to the bathroom to leave her partner in crime in peace.

Humming the tone of Indila in the bathroom as she dressed. Putting her hair into a messy fishtail braid, Marinette opened the door to find Damian on the other side. Moving out of the way, Marinette noticed how Damian shuffled to the toilet.

"No no no no" Quietly whispering in embarrassment. Quickly closing the door behind her and getting her mind out of the gutter, she quickly found her socks and flats, making her escape. "I'm leaving, bye Damian!"

As she went downstairs, her parents were already in bed. Sneaking out of the bakery she closed the door with her key and checked herself in the mirror. Nodding in satisfaction at her attire, she briskly walked to the designated restaurant. Adrien was outside in a coat, looking at his phone.

"Adrien!" Turning to the familiar sound, Adrien began waving wildly, they hugged each other as they got closer. Adrien squealed a little. "I'm so happy to catch up tonight." Marinette looped her arm around Adrien's. "Me too." Adrien already making his way inside the restaurant.

"I have so much to tell you." Adrien took off his coat as they entered the building. "You always pick the grandest of places, Mon Chaton." Adrien couldn't help but blush slightly, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Ever since I took time off of modeling to get my teaching degree, I rarely treated myself and I thought that since it's been a while since we've last talked, why not do it now." Marinette hummed skeptically at Adrien.

"Or maybe." Marinette stopped in front of the door, effectively stopping Adrien from walking in any further. "Hiding from a couple of someones?" Raising in eyebrow as Adrien looks everywhere except her face. "We gotta work on your 'What are you talking about' face." Marinette snorted at the oblivious man in front of her.

Adrien sighed in relieve at the lack of interrogation by his companion. "Please don't tease me so much Mari, I can only take so much." Marinette laughed and Adrien couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"Let's enjoy the evening, M'Lady." Adrien slightly bowed and Marinette, in turn, curtsied with her 'dress'. "Of course, silly tomcat." Folding the coat in his hands, Adrien puts it over his arm, letting it hand. While Marinette went and asked for the reservations. "Dupain-Cheng."

As the waiter sizes their outfits, Marinette looks over to Adrien to check his outfit. "That damn coat always gets in the way of your outfit." Adrien chuckles softly. "Well, It was from a thrift store." Marinette patted his arm and laughed.

"From all those years ago?" Adrien nods as the waiter clears his throat. "Right this way Ma'dam." With the waiter in front, Marinette followed with Adrien right on her tail. As they reach a clearing near the middle, Adrien rounded around another table to Marinette's chair.

"Allow me." Bumping the waiter out of the way, Adrien bowed, letting him pull the chair out for Marinette. Marinette let out a snort and curtsied again and sat down. "Oh thank, kind sir." Adrien let out a huge grin and made his way to his chair, hanging his coat on the back of his chair. "But of course madam." They laughed as the waiter set down their menus.

The waiter looked at Marinette. "What is for your Apéritifs and Digestifs?" Looking up, Marinette smiled. "Le pâté de mouton artisanal and Cointreau for me-." Adrien looked up from his carte. Even if they both knew what he would order, he still wanted to act clueless. "Fino and Cognac for me."

Marinette's stomach couldn't help but growl thinking about dinner. "For entrée, we'll get a salad." Marinette started listing off, while Adrien put down the menu. Adding in little things for himself, Marinette took care of the le plat principal.

"I'll have a Boeuf Bourguignon while he'll take Foie gras." Adrien leaned over and stopped Marinette from talking. "With assiette of Fromage." Marinette raised an unimpressive eyebrow and glared at him.

"Really? What else would you like Le dessert." Adrien was practically bouncing in his seat. "Can we!" Marinette's sass is replaced with sorrow, smiling softly. "Yeah. Yeah, we can."

"Two Crème Brûlée for later into the evening." The waiter nodded and took away la carte. "You know." Marinette started as Adrien had taken out his phone, looking up at Marinette. Adrien stared at Marinette.

"You know I can't do the eyebrow thing, Mari, What's up." Putting his phone back down on the table, he brought his hands up to rest on the table. "You know the rules."

Humming, Marinette kept looking at them. The drinks and pâté quickly arriving after a beat of silence between the two. Digging in, Marinette continued. "You better be careful Agreste or you might charm two reptiles." She pointed at him with her spoon.

Adrien blushes at the implication and scrambles to shush her. "I told you in that confidence, Mari!" Marinette couldn't help but laugh at her friend's sudden shyness. "How's everything else." Adrien beamed. "Oh gosh, Mari, I have so much to tell you!"

Getting back in the rhythm of having each other's presence. was one of the most basic things to do. Easier then coping with anxiety, easier than dealing with people, easier than being Ladybug. They still completed each other in every way except romantic. And that was okay.

"I'm getting ready to be a TA. Helping in the classroom and seeing how teachers interact with their students. But I'd rather work at a college level. Not many people enjoy Physics at 16." Marinette smiled at her partner. "I sure didn't."

Adrien grinned and sipped his Cognac. "No, you were horrible." Marinette grabbed her napkin and swatted at him. "Don't let me relive that." Adrien jumped away from the harmless napkin and tittered. "You're gonna get us to kick out of another restaurant again," Adrien warned Marinette. Offended Marinette dug in her Pâté.

"That was you and you know it." Laughing together this time, they hardly noticed the waiter. "Your food, Ma'dam." Moving the finished pâté, the waiter places sliced ficelle in a basket in the middle, time for the next course!

The waiter places their meals in front of them. "Thank you garcon." Digging in, Marinette hummed in delight. Looking at the meat, Marinette couldn't help but feel a little guilty, after discovering that Damian was vegan. She made time to learn and make homemade vegan meals for Damian.

The waiter places their meals in front of them. "Thank you garcon." Digging in, Marinette hummed in delight. Looking at the meat, Marinette couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After discovering that Damian was vegan. She made the time to learn and make homemade vegan meals for Damian.

Marinette asked for Alfred's opinion on what meals Damian liked the most and what she'd seen him eat on the few dates they've had together. Mari spends many nights on perfecting numerous deserts. Damian caught her several times making a dinner menu and tried some.

Marinette just assumed that it was Jason or Dick. Many turned out great, while others... Let's just say she wasn't allowed to make something the boys couldn't stomach.

Marinette turned to her dinner and scarfed it down. Taking a sip of her drink she turns to Adrien. "You know that Kagami and Luka are right behind us." Adrien dropped her head then looked up at her and smirked.

"And Damian is right behind me." Marinette whipped to turn behind her. Lo and behold, there he is. "Dami?" Adrien couldn't help but tease it. "It's not Dove?" Marinette couldn't help but flush red at the nickname she accidentally gave him.

"Adrien!" Marinette swatted at her with her hand. "That wasn't true Dami." Damian turned and smirked. Marinette couldn't help but flush brighter. 'O-oh god. Why do I like you again?" Damian raised an eyebrow. "You like me?" Marinette's eyes widen at her slip. Abruptly standing up, she walked out of the building. "Nope, nope, nope."

Damian followed after her, catching her arm and looking at her eyes. "Dami, let go." Damian didn't. 'Of course, you didn't even listen to me half the time." Damian grinned slightly. "You should watch your mouth, Malak." Groaning, Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. "Really that's what you're addressing right now?"

"If you wanted my opinion on how I feel about you, you could have asked." Marinette stared at him, no smirks, no grins, serious Damian wasn't a Damian she could handle. It was too much! "Ugh, curse your genes." Damian let out a small chuckle. "Whatever you say ya qamar barid******."

Looking away, Mari sighed and noticed his loosened grip on her arm. "我的爱人***** you know, there is only so much you can do that doesn't effect me." Damian picked her up and Marinette giggled at the strength her deepest friend had. "And you should know that it's the same for me habi alghali*******."

They walked over, leaving Adrien to clean up the mess with Kagami, Luka, and the restaurant bill. "Just one night Mari, why couldn't you enjoy dinner instead of running off with Damian." Picking up her coat, Adrien continued onto Luka's and Kagami's table. "Room for one more?" The hidden meaning saying so much more than anything that night.

"Of course. Hime." Adrien blushed at the nickname. "Just because my preferred pronouns are she/her doesn't mean you can keep doing that Kagami." The blush on Adrien's pale face says otherwise. Luka went in to kiss her cheek, Kagami did the same on the other.

**Author's Note:**

> "我的爱人" is my lover. *
> 
> "Habi Alghali" Is my precious love.**
> 
> "Ya Qamar Barid" is Oh cold moon.***


End file.
